Nevermore, Lenore
by FireRox
Summary: Le Lycanthrope, nouvelle bête noire des Aurors. Dix corps retrouvés, aucun indice. Lorsque Emily, apprentie Auror, est envoyée à Azkaban afin d'interroger un maître criminel en la matière, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point sa vie va basculer.
1. Chapter 1

**Nevermore, Lenore.**

- o -

**Résumé :** Le Lycanthrope, nouvelle bête noire des Aurors. Déjà dix corps retrouvés, sans aucun indice. Lorsque Emily débarque à Azkaban afin d'interroger l'un des esprits les plus fous du monde sorcier sur cette affaire, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point elle va le regretter … OC

- o -

**Epoque :** Entre les deux guerres, 8 ans après la première disparition de Voldemort.

**Rating :** K+, voir T pour les descriptions des meurtres.

- o -

**Mot de l'auteure :** Ma première histoire dans le genre policier, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Librement inspirée du « Silence des Agneaux » et du personnage d'Hannibal Lecter. J'ai longuement hésité sur le choix des personnages (mettre Malfoy ou Crouch Junior dans le rôle de Lecter), mais j'ai tenu à respecter le canon des livres. Bienvenue dans le côté obscur du monde magique …

Les chapitres seront courts, sans description laborieuse. Je préfère me concentrer sur les dialogues et l'intrigue, ceci est une fic et non un roman de 800 pages. J'espère vous divertir avec un genre nouveau pour moi.

Bonne lecture ! :)

FireRox

- o -

Emily Lenore avançait dans les couloirs encore sombres du Ministère. Le jour se levait à peine derrière ces murs, mais la jeune apprentie Auror était déjà sur place, prête à répondre à l'appel de son patron. Elle passa une main fine dans ses cheveux auburn bouclés afin de les attacher d'une façon un peu plus professionnelle. Une convocation avec Scrimgeour à cette heure, ça n'allait certainement pas s'apparenter à une partie de plaisir.

Dans l'ascenseur désert, elle tenta de déchiffrer les restes d'affiches placardées aux parois. Huit ans après la disparition subite de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le sacrifice des Potter, l'horreur subsistait toujours dans le quartier des Aurors. Mangemorts en fuite, meurtres inexpliqués et trafics douteux, le monde souterrain de la magie n'avait jamais cessé de tourner.

Une affiche, cependant, était neuve. Aucun portrait, aucune description ne venait l'étoffer. Juste une liste de victimes. Dix jeunes femmes retrouvées, tuées sauvagement à chaque pleine lune, tel un rituel macabre. Les journaux avaient surnommé le monstre tueur « le Lycanthrope », provoquant un mouvement de haine sans précédent envers ceux que l'on recensait comme loups-garous. Des émeutes avaient déjà éclatées dans divers coins du pays, obligeant les Aurors à porter secours à de pauvres diables piétinés et roués de coups. Quand il s'agissait de punir un coupable, les sorciers ne valaient pas mieux que les Moldus, pensa amèrement Emily, encore sous le choc de la dernière intervention.

Le Lycanthrope prenait sur chaque femme un trophée, différent pour chacun des meurtres. Bras, cœur, pied, œil … comme s'il ne gardait pour lui que la meilleure partie du corps dénudé. Rien de magique dans tout cela, de la pure sauvagerie. Les Aurors avaient déterminé que le tueur gardait ses victimes entre trois et cinq jours, avant de prélever son butin et d'achever son œuvre destructrice, généralement avec un lacet serré autour du cou.

Mais Emily ne s'occupait pas de cette affaire. Encore apprentie, elle allait obtenir sa graduation prochainement. Du moins l'espérait-elle, son instructeur ne l'ayant toujours pas inscrite aux tests finals, malgré ses trois ans de formation. Et pour cause, son capitaine n'était autre que le chef de la Division, le grand Scrimgeour en personne.

- Entrez, aboya-t-on de l'autre côté de la porte.

Emily pénétra religieusement dans la pièce, encore impressionnée par le bureau de son patron. Rufus Scrimgeour se tenait devant elle, debout comme à son habitude, arpentant de long en large l'espace empli de dossiers.

- Enfin, Lenore ! Un problème de réveil ?

Emily s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était au contraire en avance d'un bon quart d'heure. Avec Scrimgeour, mieux valait laisser couler. Sa mauvaise humeur n'était qu'apparence, les longues heures passées à enquêter sous son commandement lui avaient appris que derrière son caractère bougon et sec se trouvait un chef finalement compréhensif de ses multiples erreurs de débutante. Jamais pourtant ne l'avouerait-il.

- Désolée, chef, s'excusa-t-elle pour la forme.

Un sourire fugace vint étirer les lèvres de son interlocuteur, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Puis le masque implacable retomba.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il en faisant de même. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Une nouvelle affaire, chef ? tenta-t-elle avec espoir.

Avec le Lycanthrope, les petits délits passaient à la trappe, à la grande joie des malfaiteurs de bas étage. Tous les enquêteurs confirmés étaient concentrés sur l'affaire, malgré leurs échecs retentissants que ne manquait pas de saluer la presse.

- Pas vraiment.

Emily s'efforça de cacher sa déception. Les dossiers à trier commençaient à lui sortir des yeux.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission à Azkaban.

L'espoir ressurgit dans la poitrine de l'apprentie. Azkaban, la célèbre prison dont personne ne s'était encore évadé. Repaire des Détraqueurs, créatures plus infâmes que les prisonniers qui peuplaient les cellules.

- Nous avons besoin de renseignements sur un prisonnier particulier, continua Scrimgeour sans faire mine d'avoir remarqué les expressions successives sur le visage de son élève. Raven Hunter. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- L'éminent maître de potions qui prélevait ses ingrédients sur des humains ? répondit-elle d'un air dégoûté.

- Lui-même. Voici son dossier, indiqua-t-il en lui tendant un lourd classeur.

Emily l'ouvrit avec appréhension. A l'intérieur se trouvaient les compte-rendus des autopsies des six victimes de Hunter, toutes assassinées de façon différente, ce qui avait rendu l'enquête si difficile à résoudre.

A l'époque, Raven Hunter était l'un des plus brillants potionnistes de Grande Bretagne. Il n'avait pas fait ses études à Poudlard, mais avait reçu une éducation privée, préférée par ses riches parents. A l'âge de seize ans, il réussissait avec brio son entrée dans la plus grande école d'Alchimie française. Il se fit un nom dans le monde sorcier grâce à l'invention du Felix Felicis, la célèbre potion de chance. Il devint un célibataire remarqué lorsqu'il fut engagé par l'Académie des Arts Magiques Britanniques à seulement vingt-cinq ans. Puis, la routine. Découverte d'une potion rare par an, et parfois même unique, car les ingrédients étaient impossibles à retrouver.

Il avait atteint la quarantaine riche, célèbre et célibataire. On ne le voyait plus aux galas divers des grandes familles, mais ses publications étaient reconnues dans le monde entier. Pour cause, avant l'avènement de Lord Voldemort, il s'était exilé dans une propriété en Toscane, où il coulait des jours paisibles et sans histoire. Revenu au pays après la chute du Lord, il fut arrêté par les Aurors l'année suivante. Une de ses potions, unique, avait été achetée à grand prix par l'actuel professeur de Potions de Poudlard, Severus Snape, qui, après analyse, y avait découvert … des traces de cœur humain.

De grandes recherches furent lancées à travers le pays pour récupérer les potions restantes. Cinq furent retrouvées, cinq contenant diverses substances humaines. Toutes de corps différents. Finalement, grâce au couplage d'une technique moldue et des progrès sorciers dans le domaine de la médecine légale – largement développés avec le règne de Voldemort – ils finirent par obtenir les noms des victimes.

La première potion contenait le cœur d'Edouard Coffin, membre disparu de l'école d'Alchimie Française. Apparemment, les résultats avaient servis à améliorer le Felix Felicis … Les victimes restantes – du moins, celles dont les potions avaient été retrouvées – étaient quant à elle des sorciers plus ou moins connus. Russel, Holled, Hunt, Gibbons, Matherson … Ironie du sort, le cerveau et le foie de Hunt avaient créé la potion dite « Animagus Corbeau ». Comme si Raven Hunter avait voulu donner une part de lui à la science. _NDA : Raven veut dire corbeau en anglais._

Lors du jugement, Hunter avait plaidé coupable, mais son remarquable discours de défense – il se représentait lui-même – lui avait évité le baiser du Détraqueur. Il fut condamné à la perpétuité à Azkaban, dans le quartier des fous de Haute Sécurité.

Emily referma le dossier après avoir survolé ces faits notables. Elle connaissait le personnage, ayant passé plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait dans la salle d'archive ces derniers temps.

- Que voulez-vous de lui, exactement ? questionna-t-elle, surprise de voir ce dossier ouvert depuis tant d'années.

- Le professeur Snape a suggéré à Dumbledore que le rituel de la pleine lune était peut-être en rapport avec une potion.

- Comme le napel ?

- Exact. Notre cher Ministre de la Magie nous demande donc d'interroger un des experts en la matière, bien évidemment, Hunter en personne.

Le dégoût avec lequel Scrimgeour avait cité le titre de Fudge n'avait pas échappé à Emily. Le Chef des Aurors méprisait ce dernier, allant parfois jusqu'à ignorer certains de ses ordres les plus absurdes sans vergogne.

- Pourquoi Hunter ? L'Académie des Arts Magiques a certainement d'autres spécialistes en son sein.

- Dumbledore pense que Hunter aurait peut-être connu le Lycanthrope. Des potions avec de la chair humaine, on n'en voit pas tous les jours. Sur ce point, il pourrait avoir raison.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Emily, plus que surprise de se voir choisie pour ce travail.

- Beaucoup de pourquoi, mademoiselle Lenore ! ironisa son patron. Parce que vous être tout simplement une des seules disponibles, et que, de surcroît, vous être mon apprentie.

Un éclair de fierté vint transpercer la jeune femme. Sans le lui dire directement, Scrimgeour plaçait sa confiance en elle, et cela lui donnait le courage de pénétrer Azkaban.

- Vous partez dans un quart d'heure, ajouta-t-il en regardant le sablier devant lui. Profitez-en pour étudier le dossier. Et couvrez-vous, Azkaban n'est pas connu pour son chauffage. Bonne chance, conclut-il en lui indiquant la porte.

- o -

_Suggestions bienvenues, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés :)_

_Prochain chapitre, la rencontre avec le "monstre" Hunter._

_Au fait, le titre de l'histoire vient du poème "The Raven" de Poe. Oui, j'aime faire des rapprochements que personne ne va comprendre ... Enfin, je n'ai connaît rien aux poèmes non plus, mais celui-ci était dans un tome de Jasper Fforde. Si jamais vous ne connaissez pas ses livres, allez voir, je vous le conseille chaudement ! :)_

_A bientôt (partiels la semaine prochaine, donc pas de publication à moins d'un miracle)_

_FireRox_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nevermore, Lenore.**

- o -

**Résumé :** Le Lycanthrope, nouvelle bête noire des Aurors. Déjà dix corps retrouvés, sans aucun indice. Lorsque Emily débarque à Azkaban afin d'interroger l'un des esprits les plus fous du monde sorcier sur cette affaire, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point elle va le regretter … OC

- o -

**Epoque :** Entre les deux guerres, 8 ans après la première disparition de Voldemort.

**Rating :** K+, voir T pour les descriptions des meurtres.

- o -

**Mot de l'auteure :** Examens terminés, ouf. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Je poste rapidement ce nouveau chapitre, très court, en vous promettant une mise à jour d'ici peu. Bonne lecture,

FireRox

- o -

**Transport.**

Emily attendit patiemment près du bureau des services concernés le détachement d'Aurors devant la conduire à Azkaban sous bonne garde. Pas si facile, de pénétrer dans la forteresse. Ni d'en sortir, d'ailleurs. Ouvrant une nouvelle fois le dossier, elle s'aperçut que son patron lui avait laissé une lettre, griffonnée et quasiment incompréhensible, comme à son habitude.

« Lenore,

Sachez que Hunter est bien pire qu'un simple psychopathe. Il tentera de vous soutirer des informations sur l'extérieur, que vous ne devez surtout pas lui donner. Ce type est bon à amener aux Détraqueurs pour un baiser, sur les cinq Aurors envoyés pour l'arrêter, seuls deux sont encore en vie à ce jour. Les trois autres se sont suicidés après avoir reçu des lettres de Hunter, envoyées on ne sait comment depuis sa cellule au Ministère.

Ne le sous-estimez pas, ou vous vous perdrez dans sa folie. Ne le touchez pas, ne lui donnez rien, même le dossier. Hunter n'a jamais voulu adresser la parole à un Auror en visite à Azkaban, je n'attends donc pas grand-chose de cette entrevue.

Relisez le dossier, regardez les noms de ses victimes : des amis, des collègues. Ne lui donnez pas l'opportunité de vous atteindre.

Bonne chance, Emily. »

La jeune femme fut surprise par l'emploi du prénom, si familier et si étrange pour son instructeur. Soudain, sa belle confiance disparut, emportée par le doute sur la sécurité de sa mission. Que Scrimgeour soit suffisamment inquiet pour l'avertir ce cette façon n'était pas pour la rassurer. Et quelle était cette histoire de lettres aux Aurors ?

Elle chercha frénétiquement entre les centaines de pages du dossier, avant de trouver l'enquête sur la mort de ses collègues. Les lettres n'avaient pas été retrouvées, mais aucun sort ne semblait avoir atteint les malheureux avant leur suicide. Il semblait que ce dernier soit purement volontaire, déclenché par la simple lecture de la note de l'accusé. Deux d'entre eux avaient une femme et des enfants, totalement anéantis et incapables d'expliquer leur geste. Quant aux deux autres inspecteurs, ils avaient refusé de divulguer le secret de leur lettre. Radiés de la profession pour entrave à la justice, l'un était tombé dans l'alcoolisme et le banditisme, tandis que l'autre finissait ses jours à Ste Mangouste, après s'être jeté divers sorts mutilants.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Emily. Autant de morts, de familles déchirées, juste pour le plaisir jubilatoire de Raven Hunter. Qu'en serait-il d'elle ? Scrimgeour avait-il raison de la croire suffisamment forte pour accomplir cette mission ?

Ses réflexions furent stoppées par l'arrivée de l'équipe chargée de la transporter à la prison. Six sorciers formés à fermer leur esprit pour supporter l'attente à Azkaban. Six hommes sans attache, car incapables de ressentir la moindre émotion, effacées par leurs trop nombreux séjours dans la forteresse.

- Lenore, Emily ? fit l'un d'entre eux dans un murmure semblable à une déflagration dans ce couloir silencieux.

- Affirmatif, répondit-elle en tentant désespérément de maîtriser son timbre de voix.

- Papiers et autorisation.

Elle lui tendit les documents signés de Scrimgeour. L'homme sans nom les inspecta longuement, sans relever les yeux une seule fois. Emily sentit un vent de panique se lever en elle, impossible à contrôler. Si jamais il y avait un vice de procédure, ces six semblants d'êtres humains n'hésiteraient pas à sortir leur baguette et tirer, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Justement, elle saisit discrètement la sienne, afin de pouvoir se défendre en cas de besoin.

- C'est bon. On y va.

Un léger soupir lui échappa. Tout était en ordre, merci Merlin. Elle osa une question essentielle à ses yeux.

- Comment se rend-on là-bas ?

- Vous verrez.

Emily comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucun renseignement de leur part. Elle les suivit docilement, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas tomber dans un vulgaire traquenard bien organisé. Ils se dirigèrent vers une cheminée qui n'aurait pas pu mieux figurer leur destination. Lugubre, fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit de l'apprentie Auror. Pleine de toiles d'araignées, encrassée par des années de peur, dont le feu ne dégageait aucune chaleur.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi certains criminels bornés prennent peur et avouent sur le chemin vers Azkaban, pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. La perspective de devoir entrer dans l'âtre sinistre l'emplissait d'horreur. Trois de ses « gardiens » passèrent devant elle, sans même annoncer leur route. La cheminée n'était programmée que pour un seul lieu, comprit Emily, à présent terrorisée.

- Votre tour, entendit-elle à peine.

Avec appréhension, elle se glissa dans l'âtre, prit une poignée de poudre et attendit le signal de l'homme.

- Maintenant.

Elle hésita à peine. La poussière tomba à ses pieds avec une infinie lenteur, tandis qu'elle se sentit aspirée vers l'endroit qu'elle haïssait déjà plus que tout au monde. Azkaban l'attirait en elle, sans garantie de retour.

- o -

_Chapitre court, car je vais distinguer un lieu par chapitre. Prochain arrêt (bientôt, promis, maintant, j'ai le temps !), Azkaban._

_Des idées pour la description de Hunter ?_

_FireRox_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nevermore, Lenore.**

- o -

**Résumé :** Le Lycanthrope, nouvelle bête noire des Aurors. Déjà dix corps retrouvés, sans aucun indice. Lorsque Emily débarque à Azkaban afin d'interroger l'un des esprits les plus fous du monde sorcier sur cette affaire, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point elle va le regretter … OC

- o -

**Epoque :** Entre les deux guerres, 8 ans après la première disparition de Voldemort.

**Rating :** K+, voir T pour les descriptions des meurtres.

**Mot de l'auteure :** Désolée du retard, après la perte de ma clé USB, j'ai dû récupérer mes fichiers (radios, exposés, master …), bref, un désastre au cours duquel j'ai perdu un temps fou. Heureusement, la semaine après les partiels, il y avait peu de boulot à faire pour la Fac ! :) Bref, j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire … Je poste donc ce chapitre en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

Bonne lecture !

FireRox

- o -

**Azkaban.**

Emily atterrit brutalement sur le sol de la prison. Bien qu'étant habituée du transport en cheminée, aucune lumière n'avait filtrée lors de son arrivée. Incapable de prévoir le moment crucial, elle avait accueilli le sol avec rudesse. Son poignet avait étrangement craqué et lançait des vagues de douleur atroces vers son cerveau, encore sous le choc.

Marmonnant quelques insultes bien senties envers les trois personnages se tenant devant elle, n'esquissant aucun geste pour l'aider à se relever, elle sortit sa baguette pour réparer sa fracture. Aussitôt, celle-ci lui échappa des doigts, tandis que trois bouts de bois se pointaient vers elle.

- Mon poignet est cassé, siffla-t-elle à l'encontre des trois gardiens menaçants, ses yeux entraînés d'Auror ne quittant pas les baguettes pointées vers elle.

Elle se retint d'ajouter un sarcasme de sa composition afin de ne pas aggraver sa position précaire. Ils se dévisagèrent tour à tour, sans un mot. Deux baissèrent leurs armes d'un même mouvement, tandis que le dernier s'avançait vers la jeune femme. Après un premier geste de recul, celle-ci tendit son bras blessé vers la baguette du gardien. Elle sentit aussitôt ses os se ressouder.

Sortilège informulé, comprit-elle, impressionnée. Peu de sorciers savaient utiliser ces sorts, et, parmi ceux-ci, rares étaient ceux dont le niveau dépassait le simple « Stupéfix ». Ces hommes-là n'étaient donc pas de simples employés punis par une mutation terrifiante, mais des sorciers d'élite, triés sur le volet, et certainement bien plus puissants qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

Emily se releva sans aide, n'attendant pas grand-chose de ses guides.

- Je suppose que vos trois collègues gardent l'autre entrée ?

Aucune réponse. Eh bien, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas de famille, pensa-t-elle en frissonnant. Un mouvement sec de la tête plus tard, elle suivait les trois hommes de garde vers le bureau du Directeur de la prison.

_HPHPHPHPHP_

Après avoir traversé un couloir interminable, dont les murs suintaient l'humidité et le désespoir, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Directeur. Celle-ci était nimbée de volutes argentées, Patronus permanent protégeant la santé mentale du seul résident libre permanent d'Azkaban.

Trois coups brefs et une formule marmonnée, la porte s'ouvrait sur le Professeur Wilbert Eskivdur, auteur du si peu apprécié manuel « Théories des stratégies de Défense Magique », promu au grade de Directeur d'Azkaban par sa filiation plus ou moins controversée avec l'actuel Ministre de la Magie. D'un sourire affable, il la fit pénétrer dans son antre, fermant la porte aux nez des employés impassibles.

- Bienvenue à Azkaban, Mademoiselle Lenore. Ou bien puis-je vous appeler Emily ? s'enquit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Un frisson parcourut Emily de la tête aux pieds. Pénétrer à Azkaban était suffisamment terrifiant pour ne pas ajouter une tentative de séduction par son Directeur.

- Mademoiselle Lenore suffira, Professeur, répondit-elle sèchement en appuyant sur le titre délibérément.

Eskivdur perdit immédiatement son beau sourire.

- Vos papiers, Mademoiselle.

Emily les lui tendit sans attendre, évitant de frôler ne serait-ce qu'il millimètre carré de la peau du Directeur. Il les étudia froidement, avant de les jeter sur son bureau. Quand il releva les yeux sur l'apprentie Auror, Emily sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur en refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Bien, Mademoiselle. Vous venez en mes murs rencontrer un des criminels les plus dangereux d'Angleterre. Quelques précautions sont à respecter, si seulement une apprentie réussit à les retenir.

Elle ravala la réplique acide qui lui montait aux lèvres, se contentant de hocher la tête humblement. Cet homme provoquait plus de dégoût en elle que quiconque auparavant, et pourtant, avec Scrimgeour, elle avait vu passer devant ses yeux plus de criminels que ses camarades de promotion.

- Votre baguette et tout autre objet magique reste dans mon bureau. Aucun papier, dossier ou tissu ne devra lui être donné. Je vous accorde le temps défini entre deux tours de garde des Détraqueurs.

- C'est-à-dire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme, brisant la règle de silence qu'elle s'était imposée.

Ezkivdur eut un sourire qui la fit blêmir.

- Vous le saurez quand vous les verrez … Mademoiselle Lenore.

Espèce de sale petite ordure, fulmina-t-elle intérieurement. Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens, et il le savait. Comment pourrait-elle se défendre, sans baguette, si les Détraqueurs faisaient d'elle leur proie ?

- Maintenant je vous laisse avec vos guides. J'espère vous revoir tout à l'heure, ajouta-il en lui ouvrant le porte.

Emily sortit sans un regard en arrière, afin de ne pas laisser transparaître dans un regard la haine et le mépris qu'elle éprouvait envers cet être abject. Finalement, la compagnie des trois gardiens lui était bien plus agréable. Mieux valait encore leur silence que l'imbécilité de leur patron.

- Votre Directeur est un con, s'exclama-t-elle sans vraiment s'adresser à quiconque.

Elle crut avoir aperçu une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres du gardien l'ayant soignée plus tôt, mais elle mit cette impression sur le compte de son imagination. Quoiqu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude d'avoir des … impressions de ce genre. Elle s'était bien trop entraînée à détecter mensonges et vérités sur le visage des criminels pour se tromper sur ce point. Ainsi, ces hommes n'étaient pas entièrement dépourvus de sentiments. Ils étaient juste entraînés à les cacher aux gardiens non-humains de la prison.

Ils traversèrent à nouveau le couloir menant au bureau d'Eskivdur, pour s'arrêter en son centre. L'un des trois posa la main sur un pan de mur, et, appuyant sur une dizaine de briques selon le même principe que sur le Chemin de Traverse, ouvrit le passage vers un couloir invisible. Sitôt qu'ils eurent traversé le passage, le mur se referma.

Emily les suivit dans un dédale de couloirs interminable, persuadée qu'ils allaient la perdre et l'abandonner à jamais dans cette souricière de désolation. Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant au bout d'un long moment, devant une plaque marquée « Haute Sécurité ».

Là, les trois hommes levèrent leurs baguettes, le regard dur. Une trappe s'ouvrit à leurs pieds, suivie d'une échelle conjurée par leurs soins. Emily les regarda agir en silence, respectant leur calme organisation.

- Attention à la tête.

Ce fut la plus longue phrase qu'il lui adressa. Et cette fois, elle ne put manquer le minuscule sourire accompagnant ces simples mots.

_HPHPHPHPHP_

_Prochain chapitre, le plus vite possible, promis. Et encore désolée pour le retard._

_A bientôt, j'espère,_

_FireRox_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nevermore, Lenore.**

- o -

**Résumé :** Le Lycanthrope, nouvelle bête noire des Aurors. Déjà dix corps retrouvés, sans aucun indice. Lorsque Emily débarque à Azkaban afin d'interroger l'un des esprits les plus fous du monde sorcier sur cette affaire, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point elle va le regretter … OC

- o -

**Epoque :** Entre les deux guerres, 8 ans après la première disparition de Voldemort.

**Rating :** K+, voir T pour les descriptions des meurtres.

_HPHPHPHPHP_

**Quartier de Haute Sécurité, Azkaban.**

Emily descendit prudemment, ne voulant pas tomber malencontreusement sur un groupe de Détraqueurs envoyés par ce cher Directeur. Evidemment, le premier gardien en bas l'aurait prévenue en cas de danger. Mais elle était Auror – enfin, pas encore – donc la prudence était une règle de survie dans le métier. Sans baguette, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, les Détraqueurs n'étant pas matériels, son entraînement au corps à corps n'était pas vraiment utile …

Une fois en bas, une surprise l'attendait. Elle qui pensait arriver directement dans le couloir aux multiples cellules, elle se retrouvait dans un bureau chaleureux, bien plus sécurisant que l'antre glaciale d'Eskivdur. En voyant avancer vers la chaise confortable le premier des gardiens, elle en conclut logiquement que celui-ci était son propriétaire légitime. Il lança un Patronus d'un simple geste de la main – encore un sortilège informulé, et pas le moindre, pensa Emily, impressionnée par le niveau de magie – et un énorme loup gris se matérialisa à côté d'elle. Les deux autres hommes firent de même en l'entourant d'une brume argentée supplémentaire.

Emily maudit Eskivdur, lui et ses propos lui ayant laissé entendre qu'elle irait sans protection dans un couloir empli de Détraqueurs. Elle se promit de lui faire passer un message cinglant de la part de Scrimgeour une fois sortie de cet enfer.

Trois baguettes se levèrent à nouveau, puis une porte se dessina sur le mur opposé. Simple ouverture faite de bois sans prétention, qui ne présageait en rien l'horreur qui se présumait de l'autre côté. Avec tant de précautions, les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'une formalité pour les prisonniers désirant s'échapper, pensa Emily, un peu plus rassurée à présent. En voyant le geste laconique du gardien assis au bureau, elle se dirigea vers la porte, hésitante.

- Je vous ai conjuré une chaise, lui dit calmement l'un des deux hommes encore debout.

- Merci, fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans sa gorge à chaque pas la rapprochant de la cellule du tueur potionniste.

- Quand vous aurez terminé, placez simplement votre main sur le mur.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sans un bruit. Emily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard derrière elle tandis que l'ouverture disparaissait du mur. Puis elle dut se tourner vers les cris et grincements qui retentissaient derrière les barreaux, excités par la présence si rare d'une jeune femme parmi eux.

La cellule de Hunter était la dernière du couloir. Loin d'elle, beaucoup trop loin. Une chaise l'y attendait, seul mobilier dans cette étrange galerie. Emily prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avancer lentement vers son but. Des hurlements stridents surgirent de sa gauche. Ignotus Raspail, condamné à la Haute Sécurité pour avoir violé ses sept élèves particuliers, il y avait déjà huit ans de cela. Rendu encore plus fou par sa captivité. Elle se força à avancer sans entendre. Encore quatre cellules avant Hunter. Quatre monstres à ignorer.

Elle accéléra son pas afin de ne pas avoir à dévisager les visages hantés par la souffrance. Encore trois cellules. Si difficile de ne pas jeter le moindre regard. Une autre cellule de dépassée. Celle qui contenait Black, elle le savait. Aucun soupir pour son ancien camarade de classe. Plus qu'une seule petite cellule, et elle serait arrivée à destination. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers les barreaux grinçants.

Filthy Jugson la dévisageait, une lueur de convoitise dans le regard.

- Sang-de-bourbe, je te sens. Et je te baise.

Emily ne s'arrêta pas à répondre au Mangemort. Sa concentration était trop importante pour qu'un simple agent peu doué du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fasse rater la chance de sa carrière. Elle s'arrêta en face de la chaise, redoutant l'instant où elle devrait faire face à l'ancien professeur. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de choisir ce moment.

- Bonjour. Ou peut-être bonsoir, il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans cette résidence privée.

Emily se tourna vers son hôte en expirant calmement.

- Bonjour, Professeur Hunter, lui répondit-elle poliment. Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

Un petit gloussement échappa au professeur.

- Tant de politesse de la part d'une étrangère, quelle surprise agréable.

Emily se gifla mentalement. Elle avait omit de se présenter, son entrée en matière était fichue.

- Emily Lenore, Auror.

- Lenore … murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Intéressant … Montrez-moi votre badge, je vous prie.

La jeune femme le lui tendit, respectant la distance entre elle et les barreaux de la cellule.

- Apprentie Auror, Emily. Ne commencez pas déjà à me mentir, cela est très discourtois pour une première rencontre.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Professeur. Je n'ai pas voulu créer d'ambiguïté sur ma présence ici, bredouilla-t-elle, désorientée.

- Vous travaillez avec Rufus Scrimgeour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Elle lui obéit sans réfléchir, puis se flagella à nouveau mentalement. Garder ses distances, ne pas céder. Scrimgeour avait participé à l'arrestation de Hunter, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui avouer les liens qui les unissaient, même infimes.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que Jugson vous a dit lorsque vous êtes passée devant sa cellule ?

Emily hésita un moment avant de répondre. Elle choisit la franchise, puisque Hunter était suffisamment intelligent pour connaître la réponse.

- « Sang-de-bourbe, je te sens. »

Elle marqua une pause, sentant le regard perçant du Professeur sur elle.

- « Et je te baise » finit-elle en relevant enfin les yeux vers Hunter, fièrement.

Il s'était rapproché des barreaux, entrant dans le mince filet de lumière qui tombait sur la cellule vide. Il n'avait presque pas changé depuis son arrestation. Peut-être avait-il un peu maigri, mais à peine. Toujours aussi mince et élancé, il portait l'uniforme d'Azkaban comme s'il s'agissait d'un costume hors de prix d'un grand couturier. La lueur diffuse faisait briller ses yeux sombres d'un éclat de folie, et Emily ne pouvait s'en détacher. Elle se força à le détailler un peu mieux afin de remplir son rapport plus tard. Ses cheveux autrefois courts et soignés avaient poussé, et tombaient en un désordre si savamment orchestré qu'il paraissait surnaturel. Son teint ne lui semblait pas maladif comme les autres prisonniers, comme s'il n'était affecté par les Détraqueurs.

Il reprit la parole, d'une voix rauque d'avoir si peu parlé depuis longtemps.

- Merci, Emily.

La jeune femme se surprit à penser que son prénom dans la bouche du criminel sonnait plus juste que dans celle du Directeur.

- A présent, de quoi voulez-vous que nous parlions ? Est-ce que ce cher Rufus vous a punie pour vous envoyer ici ? Ou l'avez-vous déçu d'une façon plus … personnelle ?

- Nous avons besoin de votre regard d'expert sur un meurtrier, expliqua Emily, éludant délibérément les questions de Hunter.

- Le Lycanthrope ?

- Comment savez-vous … ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Barney, le gardien, me donne parfois des journaux, afin de ne pas laisser mon esprit trop à l'étroit entre ces murs.

- Alors vous savez qu'il tue ses victimes seulement quand la lune est pleine. Et qu'il prélève sur chacune une partie de leur corps.

Un rire de dément retentit brusquement à sa gauche, la faisant sursauter. Un sourire apparut sur le visage pâle du potionniste.

- Auriez-vous peur, Emily ?

- Je ne sais pas, Professeur. Le devrais-je ?

Le sourire de hunter s'agrandit.

- Franche et téméraire, une brave petite Auror en devenir. Griffondor, à ne pas en douter. Je répondrai à vos questions, Auror Lenore, à condition que vous répondiez aux miennes.

Un frisson parcourut Emily. Elle se souvint des paroles de Scrimgeour. _Ne lui donnez pas l'opportunité de vous atteindre._ Que devait-elle répondre ? Si Hunter possédait des informations sur le tueur, elle devait accepter de laisser une partie d'elle-même à Azkaban.

- Donnant-donnant, Emily, ajouta Hunter en la voyant hésiter.

- D'accord, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Emily. En guise de bonne volonté, je vous laisse poser la première question.

- Savez-vous qui est le Lycanthrope, Professeur ? interrogea-t-elle franchement.

- Intéressante question, Emily. Peut-être espérez-vous qu'une fois qu'elle aura été remplie, vous pourrez vous enfuir d'ici, comme la fière Sang-de-bourbe que vous êtes ?

Elle blêmit sous l'insulte, mais ne flancha pas.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous me répondre, au lieu d'éluder le seul sujet de conversation que vous aurez avant votre mort au fin fond de ce cloaque ?

Hunter éclata de rire.

- Quelle verve, Auror Lenore ! Vous m'intriguez de plus en plus, le savez-vous ? J'en viendrai presque à me dire … que vous m'intéressez … murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Emily se leva sur le champ, la fureur de se voir insultée se disputant à la terreur de devenir la prochaine victime de Hunter. Elle tourna les talons sans lui jeter un regard, afin qu'il n'aperçoive la panique dans ses yeux. En passant devant la cellule de Jugson, un bruit étrange la fit se retourner. Juste assez pour recevoir un jet de sang sur le visage.

- Sang-de-bourbe, je te baise ! hurla Jugson, les yeux exorbités.

Emily retint son envie de vomir, mais surtout de courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Les autres prisonniers commençaient à hurler eux-aussi, accentuant son malaise.

- AUROR LENORE ! entendit-elle de la cellule de Hunter. AUROR LENORE !

Elle hésita à peine, et fit demi-tour. Hunter était accroché aux barreaux, plus près d'elle que la sécurité le lui recommandait.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se passe ainsi. Ce qu'a fait Jugson est impardonnable.

- Alors répondez à ma question, Professeur ! le supplia-t-elle, espérant profiter d'un moment de faiblesse de sa part.

Mais Hunter n'avait pas de faiblesse.

- Oh non, Emily, je vous vous donner ce que vous désirez le plus.

- Quoi donc, Professeur ?

- Une occasion de vous distinguer des autres, Emily. La gloire et les honneurs.

- Professeur, je …

Il la coupa vivement.

- Cherchez en vous-même, Emily. Rendez-vous là où tout a commencé, et cherchez. Et maintenant partez ! Les Détraqueurs arrivent, attirés par cette chair qui s'agite sans comprendre les retombées de ses actes. Partez, Emily, et revenez me voir quand vous aurez trouvé ce qu'il vous manquait …

Il recula dans l'obscurité de la prison, tandis que la jeune femme se mettait à courir vers le mur libérateur, afin d'apposer sa main sur les briques et d'enfin sortir de cet enfer de fureur et de bruits.

_HPHPHPHPHPHP_

_Grande question : avez-vous remarqué le lien entre les noms d'Emily et de Hunter ? :)_

_FireRox_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nevermore, Lenore.**

- o -

**Résumé :** Le Lycanthrope, nouvelle bête noire des Aurors. Déjà dix corps retrouvés, sans aucun indice. Lorsque Emily débarque à Azkaban afin d'interroger l'un des esprits les plus fous du monde sorcier sur cette affaire, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point elle va le regretter … OC

- o -

**Epoque :** Entre les deux guerres, 8 ans après la première disparition de Voldemort.

**Rating :** K+, voir T pour les descriptions des meurtres.

_HPHPHPHPHP_

**Ministère de la Magie.**

- Et c'est tout ce que vous a dit Hunter ?

- Mon rapport est fidèle à l'entretien que nous avons eu à Azkaban, chef, répondit Emily, debout devant le bureau de Scrimgeour.

Ce dernier eut l'air pensif en relisant les derniers mots du criminel.

- « Rendez-vous là où tout a commencé … »

- J'ai d'abord supposé qu'il s'agissait du premier meurtre, puis, avec le recul, je me suis aperçue qu'il avait évoqué Griffondor. Si Hunter sait véritablement qui est l'assassin, alors il nous faut faire des recherches dans les archives de Poudlard.

Il y eut un silence après les conclusions d'Emily. Scrimgeour le brisa en lui tendant un dossier.

- Voici nos informations sur le Lycanthrope. Je vous mets officieusement sur l'enquête, ce qui ne vous dispense pas de vos cours et exercices d'apprentie Auror. Est-ce bien clair, Lenore ?

- Parfaitement clair, patron.

- Alors retournez en cours, faites vos recherches, et ne revenez pas me voir tant que vous n'aurez rien de nouveau, la congédia Scrimgeour sans autre explication.

Emily sortit du bureau, le cœur gonflé de fierté. Son patron, le chef de la Brigade, lui donnait une fois de plus l'occasion de faire ses preuves dans le métier. Eh bien, elle allait leur montrer, au Ministère, qu'elle était digne de ce poste ! Mais pour l'instant, elle courait pour rejoindre la classe de travaux pratiques de Sortilèges de Combat, où elle était sérieusement en retard. La porte était heureusement toujours ouverte, et l'instructeur du mois, Maugrey Fol 'œil comme on l'appelait, était en train de l'attendre.

- Du retard, Lenore ?

- Excusez-moi, lui répondit-elle, essoufflée, je sors du bureau de Scrimgeour, et …

- Tssss, toujours à garder les éléments prometteurs près de lui, ronchonna Maugrey. Allez, éduquez moi ces mollassons !

Emily entra dans la salle avec un immense sourire. Fol'œil la trouvait prometteuse, ce qui n'était pas rien de sa part. Depuis que Scrimgeour l'avait désignée comme apprentie officielle, elle s'entraînait plus que tout autre élève afin de se maintenir au niveau de son chef. Et apparemment, les longues soirées passées à détruire mannequins et épouvantards s'étaient avérées utiles, la distinguant aux yeux de Maugrey qui n'admettait que l'excellence. Pas mal pour une simple Sang-de-bourbe, se dit-elle en repensant à sa visite à Azkaban.

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures à lancer, éviter, détourner des sortilèges venus des quatre coins de la salle, une bonne douche était plus que nécessaire. Emily se dirigea donc avec son amie Ardelia Mapp vers la chambre commune qu'elles partageaient dans un bâtiment contigu au Ministère, qui regroupait tous les apprentis et futurs membres de la Communauté Magique. Sur le chemin, elles discutèrent du voyage à Azkaban.

- Finalement, je me suis enfuie de cette fichue prison au plus vite, conclut Emily avec une expression de dégoût.

- Ainsi, en plus d'écrire des bouquins inutiles et passablement ennuyeux, Eskivdur est directeur du pénitencier le plus craint de tous les temps. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait voulu tenter sa chance sur une jolie jeune femme comme toi, ironisa Ardelia.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce type me répugne encore plus que Fudge.

- Ouh, ça c'est une vilaine insulte ! Si notre cher Ministre t'entendait, tu serais renvoyée illico !

- Pffff, il est stupide, mais il ne s'opposerait pas à Scrimgeour, répondit Emily en poussant la porte de leur appartement. Première pour la douche !

- Tricheuse, répliqua son amie en s'affalant sur son lit.

Une fois que l'eau se mit à couler, Emily put enfin réfléchir un peu mieux à sa conversation avec Hunter. Elle lui laissait une impression de malaise, comme si le meurtrier avait lu dans son âme en y laissant des traces de la sienne. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé aussi familièrement, pourquoi lui avait-il donné cet indice, alors qu'il n'avait fait que sacrifier les autres Aurors pour son simple amusement ?

Elle revoyait la lueur démente dans ses yeux, étrangement contrastée par son maintien élégant et courtois. Elle savait qu'il était fou, dangereux, et pourtant si … normal. Oui, c'était bien ce qui l'avait dérangée lors de sa visite. Cette impression de normalité

- Evite de te noyer, par pitié, lança Ardélia de la chambre, faisant revenir Emily à la réalité.

Effectivement, le conseil était bienvenu, puisqu'un coup d'œil à l'horloge moldue au mur lui fit remarquer que l'eau coulait depuis un bon quart d'heure, sans que pourtant elle n'ait songé à esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Un bon savonnage plus tard, et elle était prête à repartir à l'entraînement, cette fois-ci intellectuel. En sortant de la chambre, elle promit à sa colocataire qu'elle serait de retour pour le repas, même si elle savait pertinemment que ses recherches l'absorberaient trop pour penser à une pause. Traversant rapidement les couloirs sans prendre la peine de saluer ses camarades, Emily arriva à la salle des Archives. Toutes ces années de paperasses entreposées dans une pièce dont les étagères montaient à l'infini.

Heureusement pour elle, contrairement à Poudlard où les élèves se devaient d'étudier chaque ligne de chaque livre pour finir leur dissertation, la bibliothécaire du Ministère avait inventé un système de recherche bien plus pratique. L'apprentie Auror se dirigea vers cette dernière en croisant les doigts. Vieille superstition moldue.

- Vous désirez ?

- Je souhaiterais avoir accès aux articles faisant mention du Professeur Raven Hunter, ainsi qu'aux archives des élèves de Poudlard.

L'employée la dévisagea étrangement.

- Nouvelle affaire, hum ?

- Non, juste des recherches personnelles, mentit effrontément Emily. Je dois faire un mémoire pour Scrimgeour sur le criminel de mon choix, et le visage d'un camarade de classe me trotte en tête depuis un moment sans que je réussisse à mettre un nom dessus. Ça m'empêche de me concentrer, vous connaissez le problème.

- Oh que oui, acquiesça la fonctionnaire soudain plus aimable, si vous saviez les bribes d'informations qui me restent en mémoire à chaque fois que je classe les documents ! Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite !

Soulagée de ne pas avoir éveillé la méfiance de la vieille dame, Emily s'autorisa un soupir. Personne ne devait savoir pour ses recherches, c'était son affaire, sa promotion. Elle se flagella mentalement après avoir pensé ce mot. C'était exactement ce que Hunter désirait d'elle, il avait parfaitement cerné sa volonté d'avancement. Quelques mots, et ce psychopathe l'avait percée à jour comme un ami de toujours. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle trouve le lien entre Poudlard et le Lycanthrope, et qu'elle évite de retourner à Azkaban pour le reste de la vie du Professeur Hunter.

Elle se demandait comment elle réussirait à éplucher la montagne de paperasse entre ses cours et entraînements, quand l'employée revint, une pile de documents et un registre flottant devant elle.

- Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous sera utile ! Par contre, les exemplaires de la Gazette ne peuvent sortir de la salle.

- Aucun souci, je prendrai des notes. Merci beaucoup !

- Bonne chance avec Scrimgeour, ma petite, conclut la bibliothécaire en lui lançant un regard de compassion.

Emily s'avança dans une salle annexe, emplie de pupitres, de plumes et d'apprentis fonctionnaires. Un silence quasi-religieux régnait sur l'ensemble, comme une sainte église moldue. Sans aucun doute, de longues heures de travail fastidieux l'attendaient …

_HPHPHP_

_Je me remets lentement, mais sûrement, vers l'écriture. Ceux qui m'ont contactée savent que j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes qui m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur mes histoires._

_J'ai longtemps hésité avant de choisir la fic que je continuerai en premier lieu. Mon cœur va à celle-ci, car elle me permet de me confronter à mon style de romans préféré : le policier. Beaucoup de projets me viennent à l'esprit, tenant place dans l'Antiquité ou début du 19ème siècle. Malheureusement, le manque de retours sur les histoires sur ce site me pousse à chercher un autre hébergeur afin de comparer les plus et moins de mon écriture._

_Si jamais vous connaissez un bon site qui me permettrait cela, je suis toute ouïe._

_J'espère pouvoir finir cette fic pour votre plus grand plaisir,_

_A bientôt,_

_FireRox_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nevermore, Lenore.**

- o -

**Résumé :** Le Lycanthrope, nouvelle bête noire des Aurors. Déjà dix corps retrouvés, sans aucun indice. Lorsque Emily débarque à Azkaban afin d'interroger l'un des esprits les plus fous du monde sorcier sur cette affaire, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point elle va le regretter … OC

- o -

**Epoque :** Entre les deux guerres, 8 ans après la première disparition de Voldemort.

**Rating :** K+, voir T pour les descriptions des meurtres.

_HPHPHP_

**Ministère de la Magie.**

Emily poussa un long soupir, ce qui lui valut des murmures de mécontentement de divers coins de la salle d'étude. Elle referma brutalement le registre d'élèves, des protestations s'élevèrent comme prévu autour d'elle. Elle fusilla les plus proches du regard, son badge d'apprentie Auror brillant dans la lumière des bougies en lévitation autour d'eux. Les têtes se baissèrent, comprenant le rang de la jeune femme. Ils ne seraient que des gratte-papiers enfermés sagement dans leur tour d'ivoire quand elle braverait la mort sur le terrain.

Un parchemin s'était échappé de la pile et gisait à terre couvert de ratures. Ces recherches ne menaient à rien. Elle avait étudié chaque mot de chaque article, et pourtant, rien ne reliait Hunter à un élève de Poudlard. Depuis trois jours qu'elle alternait entraînements féroces et déchiffrage de paperasse, mais rien n'en était sorti. Dans quelle folie s'était-elle donc jetée ? Sur une phrase d'un criminel notoire, fou à lier, elle se lançait dans des recherches dantesques, pour le simple plaisir d'obtenir – peut-être – une promotion à la fin de celles-ci. Ridicule, elle était ridicule.

Elle rangea ses documents dans un casier clos portant son nom, puis se retira vers son appartement. Ardélia devait l'attendre depuis longtemps, si elle en jugeait sa montre incroyablement en avance sur l'heure qu'elle avait estimée. Il n'y avait aucun lien, aucun schéma. A la rendre folle. Emily était une Auror de terrain, pas une intellectuelle fanatique des bouquins couverts de poussière. Elle savait analyser un dossier, classer des informations pour les assembler en un schéma lui permettant de confondre un criminel. Mais ces heures perdues sans avancer d'un pouce l'agaçaient au plus haut point.

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour inventer ce que les moldus appelaient un ordinateur ! Entrer toutes les données dans une machine, appuyer sur une touche, et en faire sortir les corrélations entre les mots clés. Un gain de temps pour sa patience mise à mal par les heures de recherches infructueuses. Cependant, les moldus avançaient à grands pas dans ce domaine, et peut-être qu'un jour, les apprentis aussi pressés qu'elle auront une chance de ne pas voir leurs cervelles surchauffer. Si on évitait la venue d'un autre cinglé anti-Moldus.

En route vers sa chambre, elle fut rattrapée par un Auror essoufflé.

- Lenore, Scrimgeour m'envoie vous donner cette note.

Emily n'eut pas le temps de remercier son facteur puisque celui-ci avait déjà tourné les talons au pas de course. L'enveloppe était cachetée, sous le sceau de son patron. Seul son prénom indiquait sa destinataire. Depuis quand le chef des Aurors l'appelait pas son prénom ? Intriguée, elle brisa la cire pour accéder au message.

Pour aussitôt le laisser tomber à terre.

_HPHPHPHP_

L'escouade des Aurors était sur le pied de guerre. Des têtes allaient tomber prochainement, un scandale devrait être dissumulé à la presse, et Emily attendait, seule, dans la salle d'interrogatoire, entourée de quatre épais murs gris à la peinture défraîchie. Soudain une porte apparut derrière elle, laissant entrer le chargé de l'enquête.

- Chef, déclara-t-elle aussitôt, je ne sais pas comment, mais …

- Silence, la coupa Scrimgeour, l'air sombre. Je crois que vous ne mesurez pas la portée de cette affaire.

- Vous me prenez pour une débutante ? Chef ?

Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant ainsi indignée.

- Non, Lenore, détrompez-vous. Mais les implications de cette faille dans le système ont des ramifications plus profondes que vous ne le pensez.

- Je ne sais pas comment, répéta Emily avant d'être interrompue à nouveau.

- Avez-vous lu la lettre ?

- Non, je l'ai laissée tomber quand j'ai vu la signature.

- Bien. Peut-être désirez-vous en voir une copie ?

Il lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle saisit, mal à l'aise. Rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de cette histoire.

_ "Emily,_

_Pardonnez mon incivilité, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner ce mot en mains propres, compte-tenu de ma situation quelque peu précaire. J'ai eu vent de vos recherches, et je vous félicite de votre rapidité d'exécution. Cependant, les réponses que vous cherchez ne peuvent être trouvées dans ces coupures de presse que vous épluchez patiemment._

_Me décevriez-vous en vous montrant si naïve ? Je pensais pourtant avoir trouvé en vous une battante, digne de mon intérêt. Peut-être ai-je mal choisi, peut-être ne méritez-vous pas mes renseignements. Mais je me trompe rarement, Emily. Ce que j'ai vu en vous m'a ouvert des horizons infinis sur votre vie, et sur votre âme._

_Nous allons nous revoir, Emily. Ne me décevez pas._

_Raven Hunter"_

Emily reposa la feuille en tremblant. Hunter lui envoyait une lettre depuis Azkaban, Hunter la félicitait, Hunter disait connaître tout de sa vie. Ce psychopathe avait réussi à transmettre un message du fin fond de l'enfer. A elle, Emily Lenore.

- Alors ? Reprit brutalement Scrimgeour.

- Mes parents sont-ils en sécurité ?

- J'y ai veillé dès que le contenu m'a été révélé.

La jeune femme soupira, soulagée. Sa seule famille était à l'abri, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

- Je suppose que personne ne sait comment cette lettre est sortie de la prison ?

- Si nous le savions, vous seriez sortie depuis longtemps.

- Vous me détenez pour ma sécurité, ou pour la votre ?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà dehors. Mais les ordres viennent de là-haut, fit-il en grimaçant.

Fudge, pensa aussitôt Emily. Ce sale petit arriviste allait profiter de la situation pour tirer Scrimgeour vers le bas, et nommer à sa place un scribouillard à sa botte.

- Désolée, chef, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Relevez vos yeux, Lenore, aboya Scrimegeour. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si ce message est arrivé !

- Eskivdur doit être furieux.

- Il parle déjà de votre implication dans une tentative d'évasion.

- Ce sale petit … fulmina-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois, faites au moins semblant d'être flattée par les avances des personnages ambitieux qui croiseront votre route. Ils n'hésitent jamais à rejeter la faute sur un autre moins gradé.

- La prochaine fois ?

- Vous croyez que je vais bloquer votre carrière pour une affaire de ce genre ? Vous êtes la seule personne à avoir rencontré Hunter depuis six ans, il est tout à fait normal que ce psychopathe vous désigne dans une lettre. C'est un jeu pour lui. La question est, Lenore, serez-vous assez forte pour continuer la partie ?

Emily braqua son regard dans celui de Scrimgeour.

- Je sais que oui, chef.

_HPHPHPHP_

_Je vous poste le récit au fur et à mesure de mon écriture, je ne vais pas attendre de faire quinze pages avant de continuer, étant donné le temps que je vous ai fait attendre. Excusez donc la longueur du chapitre._

_A bientôt !_

_FireRox  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nevermore, Lenore.**

- o -

**Résumé :** Le Lycanthrope, nouvelle bête noire des Aurors. Déjà dix corps retrouvés, sans aucun indice. Lorsque Emily débarque à Azkaban afin d'interroger l'un des esprits les plus fous du monde sorcier sur cette affaire, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point elle va le regretter … OC

- o -

**Epoque :** Entre les deux guerres, 8 ans après la première disparition de Voldemort.

**Rating :** K+, voir T pour les descriptions des meurtres.

_HPHPHP_

**Azkaban.**

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi tôt, Emily. Je vous en remercie.

- Plaisir non partagé, Professeur.

- Ma lettre leur a-t-elle déplu ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'une réponse, Professeur Hunter.

Emily était assise sur une chaise identique à sa première visite. Rien n'avait changé, dans cette antichambre de l'enfer. Les mêmes prisonniers, les mêmes gardiens. Seule la cellule de Hunter était transformée.

- Le lit était une commodité accessoire.

- Tout comme la famille du gardien que vous avez menacé.

- Disons plutôt que mes arguments ont été très imagés.

- Que savez-vous, Professeur ? Ils vous condamneront au baiser si vous les contrariez à nouveau.

Un rire froid accueillit ses propos.

- Je pensais avoir été clair, Emily. Donnant-donnant.

- Vous ne m'avez pas posé de question.

- Alors la voici : qui êtes-vous, Emily Lenore ?

- Vous venez de le dire. Donnez-moi un nom, Professeur.

- Non, non, non. Répondez d'abord.

- Emily Lenore, apprentie Auror.

- Continuez.

- Je ne comprends pas, Professeur.

Hunter s'approcha dans la lumière pâle qui filtrait à travers les barreaux. Sa joue droite était zébrée d'une entaille récente, rehaussant de cruauté son visage amaigri. Rien dans son attitude ne dénotait les traitements qu'il avait subi ces derniers jours, les agents du Ministère n'ayant pas lésiné sur les … moyens de le faire parler. En pure perte. Le Veritasérum n'avait aucun effet sur ce potionniste chevronné, quant à la torture physique, il ne semblait pas la ressentir.

- Voyons, Emily, ne soyez pas plus stupide que vous essayez de me faire croire.

- Si je suis stupide, peut-être préférez-vous que je m'en aille.

Elle adjoint le geste à la parole.

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu, siffla Hunter.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, la tête haute.

- Alors cessez de me prendre pour une idiote, Professeur.

- Croyez-vous que je vous aurais adressé la parole si vous n'en valiez pas la peine ?

- Je ne crois rien, Professeur. J'attends simplement des réponses.

- Moi de même. Qui êtes-vous, Emily ? répéta-t-il, appuyé contre les barreaux.

Emily se maudit intérieurement. Toutes ces préparations avec Scrimgeour pour en arriver à ce qu'elle devait éviter à tout prix : des renseignements sur sa personne. Quelque part dans la prison, un bataillon d'Aurors attendait la fin de son entretien pour la ramener au Ministère. Son patron lui avait obtenu ce passe-droit en espérant, bien que faiblement, une avancée dans l'enquête.

- Je …

Elle ne savait comment continuer.

- Peut-être ma question est-elle trop générale. Commençons par les bases. D'où venez-vous ?

- D'Ecosse. Inverurie, près d'Aberdeen. Donnez-moi un nom.

- Question trop générale.

- D'où vient le Lycanthrope ?

- Je pensais avoir été clair, Emily.

- « Cherchez en vous-même, là où tout a commencé », récita-t-elle en le fixant.

- N'est-ce pas limpide ?

- Si vous suggérez que je puisse avoir des réponses concernant l'identité du tueur, c'est risible.

- Dois-je vous donner un nouvel indice ?

- Pourquoi ne pas me donner un nom ?

- Parce que le jeu est plus intéressant que le but, Emily.

- Pas pour ces jeunes femmes.

- Vous venez de trouver la réponse.

Le sang d'Emily se glaça.

- Il n'y a aucun lien entre les victimes.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi avez-vous si peur ?

- Serait-ce une question, Professeur ?

- Vous devenez douée, Emily. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais voici ma question : d'où venez-vous ?

- Inverurie.

- Pas le lieu. Vos origines.

- Moldues.

- Adoptée ?

- Ma question : avez-vous connu le Lycanthrope ?

- Pas directement. Avez-vous été adoptée ?

- Oui. Par qui l'avez-vous connu ?

- Le jeu s'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui, Emily.

- Professeur, vous devez répondre.

- J'ai établi les règles, Emily, c'est à vous de les suivre à mon gré.

- Je …

- Partez, Emily Lenore.

Hunter se retira au fond de sa cellule. Il semblait à Emily voir ses yeux briller dans la pénombre, fixés sur sa personne, attendant un geste de sa part. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus du criminel, elle tourna les talons et commença son retour vers la lumière.

_HPHPHPHP_

_J'adore écrire des dialogues. Un récit n'a pas de sens sans interaction, je pense que mon aversion envers le naturalisme vient de cette constatation.  
_

_A bientôt !_

_FireRox  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nevermore, Lenore.**

- o -

**Résumé :** Le Lycanthrope, nouvelle bête noire des Aurors. Déjà dix corps retrouvés, sans aucun indice. Lorsque Emily débarque à Azkaban afin d'interroger l'un des esprits les plus fous du monde sorcier sur cette affaire, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point elle va le regretter … OC

- o -

**Epoque :** Entre les deux guerres, 8 ans après la première disparition de Voldemort.

**Rating :** K+, voir T pour les descriptions des meurtres.

_HPHPHP_

**Ministère de la Magie.**

- Et c'est ça, votre hypothèse ? Ridicule ! Scrimgeour, comment pouvez-vous laisser parler cette gamine à peine sortie de vos robes ?

Le chef des Aurors fit claquer sa langue devant le discours méprisant de Fudge.

- Cette gamine, comme vous l'appelez, est la seule personne à qui Hunter a adressé la parole depuis cinq ans.

- Mis à part le gardien qui a joué les facteurs, sous votre nez, ironisa le Ministre de la Magie.

Scrimgeour ne prit pas en compte la remarque. Voir sa famille menacée par un tel psychopathe était un motif de silence bien compréhensible. Il n'en voulait pas au gardien, mais le Ministre l'avait licencié sans attendre et envoyé en prison sans autre forme de procès. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver à Emily, assise à côté de son patron, silencieuse depuis la réaction de Fudge.

- Monsieur le Ministre, commença l'Auror en appuyant sur le titre, je pense que vous ne saisissez pas la situation. Nous n'avons aucune piste sur le Lycanthrope, et …

- L'incompétence de vos services me fait regretter votre nomination, le coupa sèchement Fudge.

« Touché » pensa amèrement Emily, tenue au silence par la poigne de son patron posée sur son épaule. Debout derrière elle, il accusa visiblement le coup, connaissant déjà l'opinion de Fudge à son sujet.

- Quand vous déciderez-vous à employer de vraies méthodes pour cette enquête ?

- Je suppose que vous voulez parler de votre intention d'enfermer tous les loups-garous du pays à Azkaban, et d'espérer qu'au moins un est coupable ? siffla Scrimgeour en fureur.

- Des menaces en moins pour nos enfants et la sécurité du pays, la voilà, mon idée !

- Autant que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres d'exterminer toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas à son goût !

- VOUS OSEZ ME COMPARER A VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ? hurla Fudge, à présent debout face à son employé.

Un silence plana sur le bureau, les deux adversaires se fixant sans ciller, tandis qu'Emily tentait de disparaître par la pensée. Si elle avait su comment cette entrevue tournerait, elle serait restée à Azkaban.

Au duel de regards, Scrimgeour était plus imposant. Le Ministre abandonna la partie, ses yeux brillant encore de la fureur dans laquelle il avait été plongé. Jamais Emily ne l'avait vu perdre son calme, car il préférait souvent s'aplatir devant les hommes puissants plutôt qu'argumenter le débat. La scène qu'elle venait de vivre reflétait bien l'inimitié entre les deux hommes, confinant parfois les réactions à l'absurde.

- Bien, déclara Fudge une fois assis. Que Miss Lenore nous informe que le Lycanthrope serait une femme, ayant été affectée à Griffondor lors de sa répartition, ne vous semble pas ridicule. Bien, bien. Que cette information lui ait été donnée par Hunter en personne ne semble pas vous inquiéter outre-mesure. Parfait. Que vous risquiez votre tête pour une simple allégation ne paraît pas vous empêcher de dormir la nuit. Excellent.

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre de plus belle, affichant un immense sourire à la vue du visage décomposé d'Emily et de son patron.

- Soit. A la moindre erreur de votre part – et j'entends bien, pour vous deux – vous serez remerciés de vos services pour la Nation. Est-ce clair ?

Emily voulut protester, mais la main de Scrimgeour se resserra sur son épaule. Vaincue, elle baissa les yeux et, tout comme son patron, sortit sans prononcer le moindre mot.

_HPHPHPHP_

- CE SALE …

Explosion.

- PETIT …

Incendie.

- ENFOIRE …

Explosion.

- DE BUREAUCRATE …

Tremblement des murs.

- DE MERDE !

Emily attendit la fin des imprécations avant de passer la tête par la porte de la salle. Scrimgeour était à l'intérieur depuis une bonne heure, explosant méthodiquement des mannequins de bois et de tissus, tous étrangement similaires au Ministre de la Magie. Apparemment, il ne restait plus de cibles propices à une mise en pièces par procuration, aussi l'apprentie se décida à entrer pour tirer les choses au clair.

- Patron ?

Celui-ci se retourna, essoufflé et tremblant. Quand il l'aperçut, il reprit sa contenance habituelle, même si des éclairs semblaient vouloir sortir de ses yeux.

- Lenore. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Juste vous prévenir que le sort de Silence que j'ai jeté sur la salle avant de vous laisser a tenu le coup.

Malgré lui, Scrimgeour esquissa un sourire. Son choix avait décidément été le bon. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, lors de la cérémonie de présentation de la bleusaille, trois ans auparavant, croiser le regard de Fol'œil et le soutenir sans ciller jusqu'à la fin du discours, il avait su qu'elle ferait une parfaite Auror. Quand les autres abandonnaient, elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même, jusqu'au bout. Combien de fois l'avait-il croisée dans les couloirs, trempée et exténuée, revenant de la salle d'entraînement à des heures indues de la nuit, afin de prouver sa valeur ? Cette petite avait le goût du travail bien fait, et il n'était pas dans l'intérêt de Fudge de s'opposer au Chef des Auror en matière jugement. Quoiqu'il se passe, Lenore resterait dans la course. Il se le promettait.

- Merci.

- Et également que j'ai les fiches de chaque élève de Griffondor de sexe féminin ayant déjà eu affaire à nos services dans le passé, ainsi que la liste complète avec lieu de résidence des Griffondors depuis quarante ans.

- Excellent, Lenore, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

- Les recherches avaient déjà été effectuées, j'ai juste éliminé les hommes de l'équation, ajouta Emily, désireuse d'afficher une modestie à toute épreuve.

- Avez-vous peur, Emily ? demanda Scrimgeour en braquant son regard dans le sien.

La jeune femme sentit sa nuque se raidir. La même question lui avait été posée par Hunter, quelques jours auparavant. Elle offrit à son patron la même réponse qu'alors, sincère.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Fudge est puissant. Il a des alliés importants qui se réjouiraient vivement de mon départ, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût.

Malfoy, comprit Emily. Lucius, ancien Mangemort, financier de la campagne de Fudge, très protecteur vis-à-vis de son poulain qui se plaçait en prolongement de la bouche de son organisateur de campagne. Un membre gangréné du Ministère qui répandait son infection dans chaque service.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous protéger, reprit-il, mais il faut que vous sachiez que mon influence n'est pas infinie.

- Je n'ai pas choisi le métier d'Auror pour obéir aveuglément aux ordres d'une hiérarchie trop arriviste dont le principal but est de conserver l'approbation des électeurs. S'il faut trouver le Lycanthrope, je le ferai avec ou sans l'appui du Ministère.

- Mais toujours avec le mien, conclut Scrimgeour en tendant la main pour saisir les parchemins, laissant Emily se demander si sa modestie était réellement à l'épreuve de tous les éloges de son patron.

_HPHPHPHP_

_Je m'éloigne de la trame du "Silence des Agneaux". Mon intention n'avait jamais été de suivre à la lettre de scénario de Harris, mais de partir des mêmes personnages. Hunter est assurément digne de Lecter, dans sa folie autant que dans sa fascination pour Emily, qui quant à elle reproduit Starling sans pour autant lui être un copycat. Quant à la suite du scénario, eh bien, je vous promets de ne pas vous ennuyer !  
_

_A bientôt !_

_FireRox  
_


End file.
